


Historia

by NebulasPrime



Series: Ragnorok [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drug Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, enslavement, mention of rape, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Events have shaped the people, creatures and divine beings through the ages. In this historia, these events are played out as stories to be told to you my dear reader. Where you get know how they were shaped by their turbulent history or the small amount of peace they experienced. These are the stories of those under the rule of the Dynast-king and following the will of old gods as well relics.





	1. Chuken

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Naruto, the Final Fantasy Franchise, or the Harry Potter Franchise. If we did then we wouldn't be here. Who am I kidding, yes we would.
> 
> A historia for the **_Dynast-King Return_** and **_Relics of the Past_**.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference to Chapter Thirteen: Continuity. She makes her first appearance there.

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking'_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

**Chapter 01:** Chuken

 

Blood…

 

Debris…

 

Limbs torn from bodies…

 

People slowly dying…

 

Houses burning all around if they were not torn a thunder…

This is what is left of the village known as Emut, a small village named after a king that long since passed. A distant roar echoed throughout the village to signify its pain and anger. Pain from the attacks from the remaining warriors and anger over that this village dare defy him. A loud slam of its massive claws shook the ground to cause more of the buildings to collapse. Screams were too heard in the distance until they were finally silenced. In a shrine somewhat off the path of the village a shrine maiden was praying to a statue of great water sprite Izurou. Hoping to have someone would come and save this poor sea fairing village. Her constant prayers seem to have been answered when another pained roar was heard in the distance. Along with the dying sizzle of the fires being extinguished by a wave of sea water as it traveled through a good portion of the village.

The maiden rushed out of the shrine in time to see a giant Merkin come out of the dark sea that was previously lit up by the glow of fire. This male was the most beautiful thing she ever seen in her short life. Even though he was of the sea, the merman attacked the giant land beast with numerous water attacks. The warriors attacking it legs with promises in their mind that the spirit would deal with it in a final blow if they took out the large fleshy stumps. The beast roared again before summoning a large amount of flames in its mouth to send the large fireball towards the fish man. A stream of water took out the flaming ball so the Merkin could send another behind it to freeze the legs. The warriors ran away so they would not be caught in the crossfire. Making a large spear of ice the merman pulled back then sent the spear flying through the air. It skewed the beast through the side of the beast chest before the elemental effect took place. Freezing the dragon like creature inside as well out. Taking one of the large boulders that littered the beach the merman threw it at the frozen beast. Making the four legged fiend shatter into pieces in order to make sure it won’t rise up and attack again. Using more of the seawater he snuffed out the remaining fire to leave place of darkness until small torches were lit by the surviving villagers. Each and every one them made their way to sea to actually see if their tormentor was truly gone from their lives. Having been sieged upon year after year when a sacrifice was not made by their forefathers. It had gotten worst when they started to worship the young half Esperian, Daedra and Adrea. Stepping up the mighty spirit the Maiden spoke up, “Oh, mighty Lord Esper, I thank thee for listening to my prayers and defeating this unholy beast. What tribute do you wish of us to grant follower of Izurou.”

The merman grinned at the potential prize. Wanting something the women back at home won’t grant him since he was not powerful enough. The merman magick swirled all around the large being to transform him into his humanoid form in the surf. Going up to the shrine maiden to claim his reward, “Easy my young maiden, my reward for this endeavor shall be you.”

“I am, milord?”

“Yes, you are going to be my reward in the most grand of ways my black haired beauty. You shall carry my child and raise her until it is time to claim her to become a spirit like myself,” he confirmed as he grabbed her to press him against his body. She seem to blush at the thought of being with this esper but it was one of the jobs to be one of the many virgins for the spirts. But here one of very being she was to serve wanting her to bare his child. What right did she have to refuse him especially when the spirit just saved them from the beast that plagued them for such a long time? They also did not another powerful being because she deny this being his reward.

“I will do it, but you must not come after this village if you did not get what you want,” she said while glared at the man before her. The Merkin grinned a vicious smile as he liked this woman nature to protect her kin. He hugged her tighter and took every bit of her scent for he knew she would be a good mother to the child he wanted.

“Fine, you got until tomorrow night to get a spot ready in the temple. I will be waiting in the sea until then,” with that the merman used the sea to teleport him into deeper regions to hunt.

* * *

Since that day on the beach, ten months had quickly passed once the pregnancy was confirmed by the Esper and birth. Now this beautiful child was one month old and the man has yet to come collect this little girl. Something she wished the man would do as soon as possible because for some reason she could not bring herself to love this child. Let alone raise her to take her place as the new shrine maiden when the time comes. A small light hope still glimmer in the maiden heart that feel would change someday before she was force to give up the girl.

* * *

The years seem to bleed together when they passed. The shrine maiden had raised this girl for eight summers and had come to call her Chuken. During the years she had been teaching the child the ways of being a priestess of a temple belonging to an Esperian along with sacrifices that had to be done for them. Even though this girl was her child, the shrine maiden had come to hate the little black haired girl with every fiber of her body. All because she was force to birth and raise this girl with no clear view of her ever leaving while man around the area seem to treat the girl as a god. A god she was not for she was born from the flesh of a human woman.

Even though the girl did not show it to her many fearful followers, the shrine maiden had been abusing her more and more since the time she could walk. The shrine maiden had been hitting her daughter whenever she made a mistake with the duties that was being taught to her in the temple. This treatment only got worse when her powers seem to activate not too long ago. Having found out she was able to control the water when she and her mother was collecting the fungus that clung to the rocks next to the sea. Even with all of this it did not stop Chuken from loving her mother even said person hated her for no reason.

* * *

Four more years had passed with the seeds of discontent had grown. The people of the villagers now gave Chuken tributes out of fear instead of the previous love they held for her. They fear that she would act like the beast that use to attack them so many years ago. Instead, she was one to be afraid as she walked the roads of the village to see the growing hatred of her in the eyes of the people. Chuken knew she would have to leave this place soon before they took action. This why each time she went to the village in the past week she would by potions, food and other supplies to store away in a hidden place in the shrine. Tomorrow was the day she was going to leave for one of the major cities on the coast. Hopefully she could hide in the crowds there with the hope the people would remain none the wiser about her. At least make it to an orc stronghold since they worship the Daedra there.

Right now the most important thing was the collection of fungus that clung to the rocks here. This would make the much needed health potions needed for her journey having found that it was cheaper to make them. Chuken basket was halfway full when she heard the distance sounds of people talking loudly in a group. It sounded like one of the mobs that usually clung around the shrine to give tribute to see if would do anything if Chuken would do anything if she finds it’s unbecoming. The only time she found it truly disgusting was the fact last year they kidnapped a girl from a village a few miles in land to give it to her. She had taken the fearful girl and made her into another shrine maiden in order to protect her from these people. During that year the both of them formed a sisterly bond and she tried to save her many times from her mother abuse.

Chuken spotted her mother standing there with a group of people behind her when she gazed up at the sand embankment. In the shrine maiden hand was a torch while the other held a head detached from the body. Fear and horror quickly formed onto Chuken face when she realized who the decapitated head belong to. It was the girl who she viewed a sister figure. That woman was her light and happiness in the world. Maybe even more if there was time but it looks like it finally had ended for the both of them.

“Get her!” the shrine maiden yelled to the group. After years of polluting the minds of these fouls the maiden was finally able to convince the people to attack her child out of fear. It helped that girl was able to use to a small amount of her power to help make the people even more fearful of what they don’t understand. The girl ran into the sea in the hopes they won’t go in the area where she seem to be even more powerful. It was proven futile as a crude spear struck her from behind. Impaling her through the chest as shock took over. Collapsing in the surf as she felt herself slowly die as her garbs was soaked in her own blood and the lapping water belonging to the sea. She could not believe her mother would so easily betray her for no reason at all. Yes, she knew these people was going to stab her in the back someday but not her mother leading the charge. Salty tears made their way down her cheeks to only be washed away by the sea. She silently started to pray to the Esper Izurou to help her. Help her defend herself against these vile creatures as she could hear them get closer. Chuken prayed to him to get revenge for both her and her sister.

Those prays seem to be answered as a large glowing rune expanded out. Making the villagers back up in fear of what was happening. All the while the bright turquoise rune seem to get the people to fixate on it in a trance like state as it swirled around for a moment or to. Equations and words were written in an unknown ancient dialect as circles and arches formed to make the seals into one massive piece of art for the girl. One that was unique to only her and can be used by those she trusted. Everything seem to stop for brief moment until the insignia shattered like glass and float in the air in its broken state. Chuken was floated up into the air by magick until she was above the broken pieces. The rune then went about stabbing her through multiple points of her body until started to seep into her. Making her glow the same color to the point it started to shift her body around. Having it transformed to the form of a Merkin much like her fathers.

The glow soon faded away to show that she now took on her true rank as an Esper. For floating above the frighten villagers was a giant Merkin child they were about to kill. Now their nightmares were truly going to be granted because of their own folly. She looked down at them with a great amount of anger. These people betrayal was soon rewarded by a giant wave she summoned from the grey sea to drown them on the beach. This water had an added bonus of freezing everyone solid in the position of running away or being swept away. Taking her massive tail, Chuken quickly went over the beach to smash all of their bodies to the point they were crushed. Looking over the now empty village for a few moment to contemplate of what should be done with the place. Reaching a decision, she went about destroying everything for it no longer held the right to be remembered by anyone. The only building left standing when she went into the ocean to leave was the temple she grew up in. For, it was that very shrine that gave her existence in this world **.**

* * *

A couple of decades past since she destroyed her village. She took that time to wreck more places and learn many things when she could. It was during this time that a priest of an Adera had summoned an esper that commanded lightening to defeat her. Which proven to have worked in away when it realized she was kin. The fellow female Esperian took Chuken away into the realm of their kin to finally rest with hope to stop her attack against mankind. It was in this realm she found her father with a wife and many children. That truly angered her for her dead mother told her that he would come get when the time came. In Pulse Grandeur, she found out that this man forgot she even existed or that he mated a maiden of Izurou many years back. Chuken then decided she would never deal her father ever again. Something she stayed true on till this day no matter how many times he tried to speak with her.

* * *

 

 **Birth** : 17th of Tidus of the 468 year of Voldarian Era.

 **Pulse Grandeur Entry:** 25th of Arigon of the 502 year of Voldarian Era.


	2. Calla

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking'_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

**Chapter 02:** Calla

A woman ran through the forest as fast as she could in that moonlit night. Fear was fueling her much needed adrenaline to keep up the pace she was going. A pace that was proven to be difficult with every step she took. All because of her ever expanding belly that she had trouble running in this wooded area.

Her reason for her fear driven urge to escape this area was because a few months ago she was kidnapped from her village by the followers of a madman that lived in one of the multiple caves in the area. Since then she had been raped over and over again by that man and several of his idiotic Argonian henchmen. A month after her arrival there the vile act stopped when it was confirmed that she was pregnant. A time she thought her torment was finally over but she was over so wrong. The man forcibly feed her potions and experimented on her in various other ways.

As the woman ran she failed to realize an oncoming root from one of the overly large trees sticking out of the ground. Her foot caught under the root and made her trip onto the hard ground. She was in intense pain for her foot had twisted the wrong way in the fall and she hit the ground stomach first. The woman tried to move but only found more pain when she tried to crawl on the ground. A desperation that grew as tried to crawl away when the sounds of people were coming her way. Their own fast pace was crunching the leaves that have fallen onto the ground due to the seasonal change. Her fingers clawing at the hard and damp ground as she tried to get away. Wanting to get to the small cave that was big enough to hide her but it was so far away at moment due to her injuries. Soon the sounds of footsteps stopped a good distance behind her.

“My, my, my, what do we have here? A little old Altmer had tripped on the wooded path that leads home. You think we should help her brother?” a female Argonian asked the male next to her. The male Argonian just smiled gleefully and laughed. He knew his sister was playing around before they were forced back to the cave with the girl in tow. The now identified Altmer turned back at them in fear for she knew there was no escape now. No escape from her torment and pain that was to come. As well as the outcome that will befall her by the end of this. She turned around in a last ditch effort to escaped again but it proved to be futile as she could only move an inch or two. The Altmer woman could hear the leaves start to crunch behind her again. They were growing ever near to her slow moving body on the dirt and wood laden path. Until the very moment she knew no longer go any further when hands grasps her legs. She screamed and struggles as she felt herself being dragged away. The sound of her ceased were stopped when one of them hit her upside the head with a rock to knock her out. The last thing the woman saw before the dark visage of the sleeping realm took over was the beautifully peaceful path with trees on both side and a slow moving clear river off to the left.

**҉**

The next thing the Altmer knew when she awoke was that she was back in her cell once again. But this time she chained to the wall by couple of anklets. Looking around to see many of the woman that were trapped with her were now in other cells and very fearful of her. She was confused and scared of why this was so. Inching over to the cell next to her to be halted by a young girl screaming, “No, stay away from me! Because of you we are now in a much worst situation than before!”

That surprised and hurt her. She didn’t mean for them to be hurt by her escape. All she wanted was to find someone to help save her and them. Tears started to stream down her face at the possibility of what they could have gone through because of her mistake. An Argonian woman went to the edge of the cage to say, “Look, I am proud you tried to save us compared to those who are to foolish or cowardly to try,” a comment directed to the girl that screamed, “What that man has done to us is not your fault in any way or form. By the Daedra, I am willing to go through the torment again if it meant I had the chance to be saved. I am sure many are willing to do so to if it meant freedom.”

A few were still apprehensive where as many others made the wound of agreement that they would do the same for a chance to get out of here. She was happy they were willing to go through the torment again even she found that emotion morbid at the moment. Maybe the torture and the extreme nature of her emotions here was finally getting to her. She did not know nor did she care that a smile grew on her face. Then a thought formed in her head. If they could not escape the experimentation then maybe they could use it against the very man and his servants. Going near the Argonian to speak, “Look, I know many of you now fear and hate me but I don’t give a Hagraven stinking ass if you do or not. I just need your help.”

“Help of what kind?” A Redguard asked from a cell off in the corner. Many were curious now of what she got planed.

“Easy, I need of everyone to gain information of why he got us hold up in here. If you got some tidbits already tell it now.”

“Why would want that kind of knowledge? It’s useless to us,” another spoke loudly not caring if someone came to see what was going on.

“My little Bosmer, it’s very simple. We are going to use that experiment against the scientist and get our revenge. That’s how the knowledge of what the divine he is doing will help us!” the Altmer woman spoke harshly to the Bosmer that tried to undermine her.

“Everyone shut up! Someone is coming!” Someone spoke that caused everyone to panic and move back to their original spots. The escapee did the same to only fringe her unconsciousness. She could hear many of other woman and girls whimper as a multitude of footsteps made their way into the area of the holding cells. In came the very man that kidnapped them to do his horrific experiments on with two top henchmen in tow. The scientist is an Imperial wizard that wore a white robe that stretched to the floor and partly behind him, some brown leather shoes, long greying brown hair that reached down to his butt, a short shaggy beard that was greying as well, and silver belt that kept the robe closed. The Altmer always felt that the white robe was ironic. He wore it as a way to show people he was pure and harmless but he was far from it. The Imperial slowed down until he reached the cell the escapee was in. Keeping her head down she braced herself for whatever they had to say.

“So this is our run away. I expected one of the Redguard’s to be the first to do so. Not an Altmer for they are too high and mighty to run from a problem,” spoke the scientist as he scanned the supposedly unconscious woman. He licked his lips as he remember his time with the Altmer. Sadly he could not rejoice in those fun times again as there was so much work to be done. Every race in each country was degrading at a rapid pace to the point it became a great fear that no civilization would survive.

“My lord, as much as we love to stay here and look at this disgusting bitch but we don’t have much time to waste. The king awaits progress soon about the project,” the female Argonian spoke of handedly before leaving the prison for something more favorable. The wizard hummed as he thought over what the girl had said. He silently agreed before turning and heading out much like the other. The male Argonian followed laughing all the way at their dismay, fear and anguish they felt. The Altmer opened her eyes slowly and watched their shadows finally leave the area.

“Calla,” one of the girls she became close friends with whispered out. Turning her head she spots a young Khajiit girl known as Frioor up at the bars of the cage with wide teary eyes looking at her. She crawled over to the girl that became her sister in all but blood. Once she did a cascade of information came from Frioor about what she heard from the professor when he got in a talkative mood when it was her turn. This in turn got some of the others to the do the same as they tried to remain quite about it.

**҉**

Months passed to the point the woman lost track of their time here. They never forgot their objective even with the large amount of time passing. So far they gained that it was project started by the king to see why all the races were dying off. Much to the group disheartenment they were able to figure out a portion of what this man had been doing to them. Apparently, the original plan was made by the king but it had quickly went off kilter with the man knowledge. The wizard had started to branch away with his projects he wanted to accomplish in the hope he would get what he wanted.

He was experimenting on how to get the population up by creating non-race pacific brood mothers. If this plan works then any male from any race that breeds with one will have a pure child of the same kind. Such as a full blooded Khajiit or Orsimer would be born if someone of those races wish to have a child sometime in the future. That idea was supposed to save the races from the extinction they fear was coming.

They knew this project was coming to fruition as many during the months gave birth to some weird creatures that took the form of very pale and lithe Nords. The worst of it thing about it was the constant trepidation and terror this entire event made them feel as they watched each mother give birth to only die at the same moment one came out. Not like the man cared since he just wanted the child. Calla looked at each child closely when they passed her cell. She noticed that each one had the same characteristics as the mother except for the hair which appeared to be the opposite color of the mother.

Several times she noticed one or all tried to reach out to the crowd of woman or her in fear. The Altmer came to realized that everyone were giving birth to empty shells as the cycle of life and death continued. Shells that acted like black souls gems that people were willing to carry for dark rituals. Rituals that this man was carrying out on them and with each birth these soul gems actually killed their containers in order to take their souls. In their new bodies they will become the very thing that this man insanely thought would save the world.

The only thoughts that plagued her mind at the time were the many questions of why, what and where. Why we’re they doing this to them? Where were they taking these creatures to? What is to become of them? Are they ever going to be free of this? She did not know what was to come in the near future but she feared it. Feared it greatly to the point Calla did not know if she could stay strong for the rest that were stuck in the cells. By the divine and the Daedra themselves did she feel their fears as well.

**҉**

Several months pasted and a good portion of the girls were now gone. There were so few of us now that it became a point to fit them in one cell. Calla hugged Frioor as they both could feel their gestation period nearly ending once they figured out the symptoms of when the pregnancy was over. The only hope is that a few days ago it appeared that this Imperial plan was backfiring. One of the creatures that took one of their earlier friends had figured out that magick ran through her body. The henchmen, other followers and the person in charge of this mess were attacked by using her new found power. Sadly, the attack failed as she was bound shortly after and powers sealed away. Not before yelling out to us about who she was and what she was able to learn during her time she was able to escape. The tidbit had surprised them all but not Calla much due to the suspicion she held about this.

With the new information she was now prepared for the revenge she needed. For she now knew death was not the thing that was waiting for her but a new life. A life as a creature these people called a Homunculi. Looking around to see the cells full of dead bodies of the people they called friends before their transformation. All of them were decaying away to fill the area with the smell of death and sickness. She stopped her scanning when the sound of footsteps made their way into the area. Their jailors today were the two Argonian captures that the wizard favored over the other followers under his command. The female opened the jail before coming inside with a set of rope she was carrying. The Argonian tied and linked their hands together before making them get up off the ground. The dragon like humanoid made them follow her and her male companion to a cavern they were all too familiar with. It was the laboratory but the only difference this time was that there were six tables with straps on them.

One by one they were forcibly place on a wooden table and strapped down so they wouldn’t move or run away. They were scared of what is to come for something like this never happened during their time here. They guessed their captors were taking new precautions since the attack. Calla took this as a chance to look around before she was transferred to her new prison. She could see giant glass tubes filled with acid green liquid. Inside each tube were the people she viewed as sisters in them. There were seventy-eight tubes and six of them were empty. She knew those were meant for them when they got into their homunculi forms. Scanning around again she could see the sad expressions on the faces of those who have yet went insane from the treatment they received. Calla could tell they received far greater pain than they got in their original forms. In the better lighting she could see the how they looked now.

All of them were nude and she could see why. Everyone skin were a pale grey color, legs fused together, while the body types were similar to their original forms, everyone was fully grown now, different forms of hair styles and colors, and different eye colors. It would appear that the liquid they were in had accelerated the growth process and caused them to be fully grown. Like the one they saw escaped a few days ago. A noise brought her attention away from the girls to the point she craned her head up. What Calla saw frighten her and the others that yet to give birth. It was the scientist and this time he held a long metal tube with the same green liquid the homunculi were in. What was he going to do with the liquid? She did not know but apparently it didn’t matter since several assistance that she seen before came in afterward. Each assistance was carrying their own tube of liquid while they went over to the other girls. Calla wish she could hold the hand of Frioor when she shifted her head to see the frighten expression on the Khajiit face. The wizard came over to the Altmer which’d caused her to look at him and glare intensely. By the looks of it her revenge will be coming soon.

The next thing Calla knew her mouth was being forced open by the wizard and the strange liquid being poured down her throat. She didn’t need to look at the others to know they were forced to do the same. It took a bit of time but the pain came soon after the liquid was gone and her mouth was let go. Calla knew that this potion was meant to induce labor for the thing inside of her due to her previous experiences of being pregnant. Due to the intense pain she blacked out with the feeling that the shell was sliding out of her in the most excruciating pain she ever experienced.

**҉**

When Calla awoke again she was in a glass tube she saw earlier with the green liquid surrounding her. Looking at either side of her to her sisters had awoken as well and view their surroundings as well. Seeing the wizard down below talking to someone feverishly and angrily when she gaze down to the bottom of the room. She realized the man he was talking to was the very king who ordered this monstrosity in the first place. This royal pain of ass actually had the nerve to smirk. Not only to the old man but the royal vagabond had the nerve to show them that look. If only she could get out of here and kill them all.

Calla swished her fused legs that caused the tube to shake and move. The sudden movement caused the two next to her to look at her in surprise and fear. She shook it again to see if she was right. The tube loosen from it position to the point it started to lean towards the ground. Calla smiled as thought she could smash the tub onto the ground. Looking back the girls to see their confused gazes of what was going on. Seeing if she do the same as the girl they saw a few days ago she tried to summon Magicks. After some difficulty Calla was able to summon a black orb into her hand from the shadows of the tube. They saw and was able to somehow convey the message to the others. After testing it out the rest were able to do the same and ready for the cue to start the attack. Luckily for them the wizard was too busy to notice their actions by yelling at the king. The king had long ago stopped looking at the girls in favor of dealing with the miscreant.

With help of several girls, Calla was able to rock several tubes with hers to start a cascade of glass and bodies. Everything came crashing down from the wall they were stacked against to break against the stone floor. The people in the room looked on in shock and surprise with the wonder of what happened to cause the wall to fall. Also it made them think that the months of work was gone in a single moment. The king looked at the wizard in anger and was about to yell at the now fearful man to be interrupted by one of his men screaming in pain. They saw the man being ripped apart by one of the homunculi in a quick session. They never saw her move in the few seconds they witness the wall fall. She must have skidded near him when the tanks fell.

Suddenly numerous hand shot up with many of the woman screeching their own war cries for the battle to come. They used their new found strength to pull them to their new found victims. Several had the mind to run but not before the homunculi got some of them with their claws or magick. They unconsciously used their power to teleport them to different areas to better attack their victims. Calla and Frioor went after the very men that ordered their torment. Chasing and causing agony for them throughout the many halls of cave until they reached the outside.

**҉**

When the king and his visor over the project finally made it outside the entire group of creatures was following them now. The homunculi spilled out of the cave and continued on their hunt. They were ready for their blood to satisfy their own thirst for destruction against them. Calla was able to get close enough to the fools to latch onto the wizard and proceeded to tear into his body. Wallowing in the joy and pleased feeling she felt when he let out the screams of pain. The noise from the man grew louder when the others joined in.

The king could only watch in sick fascination and horror at the scene and the monstrosity that he allowed to be created as he backed away. It was proven futile as several of them broke away from the group to get behind the royal man. Not without some problems as a group of knights rushed into the area at the same time ready to attack at the area when they heard the screams.

“Halt now wicked fiend! You will not harm our glorious king!” yelled a rather large man with blond hair that was slicked back. He was heavily decked out in black armor but not the usual one he wore for the dangerous missions. He wore the standard since this was supposed to be nothing more than an escort mission.

Calla merely sat up with a piece of the wizard in her mouth to look blandly at them. With the blood dripping down her chin and meat in her mouth she smiled viscously at them. More to feast upon awaited the homunculi as she enjoyed the taste of mortal flesh. The man could feel the chills run up his spine as they watched the bloody scene. He got the feeling he wasn’t going to return home to see his wife and son. Finishing the meat and snapping the bone that was inside it so she could speak, “Tell me Imperial warrior whose blood is mix with Nordic, what is your name?”

“Why would you want to know? You will die soon enough,” he said as he could hear the low murmurings of his soldiers. They were worried and fearful of the creatures they never seen before. It did not help their moral they just witnessed these fiends rip apart a man alive. What got them to shiver in fear was the maniacal laughter she did right after their general spoke. When the laughter finally settled down she gleefully said, “Now, what makes you think I will die here? You saw what we just done.”

She started too slide over to the warrior to be stopped by a single arrow landing before her. Looking at the arrow she smiled again, “I see. No talking. Alright, I just wanted to know the name of the man I was about to devour. Oh well, can’t always get what you want.”

Now that there was some time Calla summoned a black orb like she did earlier to better examine it. She was curious of what this magickal ball of energy was for she never seen such a thing before. Not even the Hagraven’s or Falmer held such power before. She wanted to know what her powers could do and it was high time to test it out. Bringing her arm back to throw it at the group of soldiers with all the power she could. Calla laughed with glee as she watched the group scatter in fear as everyone watched the orb land onto the ground and started to swirl around. Tendrils sprang out of a vortex on the ground to grab many of the knights. They waved back and forth in the air as they helplessly viewed one by one many of them were pulled into the vortex with their faces frozen in fear. This caused the others to franticly try to cut their way of out of the tendrils with their swords to find that the iron weapons just fazed through them. Soon the vortex vanished once the last of the warriors were pulled into the darkness.

Calla wanted to sing at this moment at all the torment she was causing. She didn’t like this, no, she loved every bit of it. A proven fact as she used her dark magick to summon something different this time. Calla used the shadows of the warriors to have the darkness within to travel up their legs until it reached their necks. Many caught in the attack tried to move but found they could not. Their terror grew even more as they felt the shadow reach their neck and tighten. With a swift motion Calla used her new found powers to break the soldier’s necks. Taking pleasure from hearing them crack and snapped under her guide. She truly couldn’t find the words at the joy she felt right now but she grew tired of this. It was time to end this before they gain some wit about them to attack her and her sisters. Gazing back at the very woman to see they were through with the wizard and were waiting for their turn to attack. She nodded to them and motioned for them to attack as a horde. This was something they proudly done as they favored their claws at the moment when they went for their target. When they went after the closest person the rest of the homunculi took pleasure in feeling the flesh and fresh blood of their enemies under their claws.

The men did not go down without a fight as they slashed and parred away. Those attacks seem to be proven successful to some extent when a screech drew the attention of the leader of the fiends away from her current meal. Calla recognize that voice even it was in a different form. It was Frioor and she was hurt. Looking across the field to see her dearest sister had been pierced through the stomach with a white colored lance. It was the man from before who would not give her his name. She watched as he took the weapon out of Frioor then grabbed the ex-Khajiit by her light grey short hair to pick her up from the ground.

“Now look here bitch it would appear that all of you can die. I don’t know why you not six feet under yet since I was informed by beloved king before last breath that the wizard had drowned the whole lot of you when put each one in some kind of tube. It won’t matter in the end, maybe we will keep a few alive for our pleasure. Since you are going to die by my hands it won’t hurt to learn my name. Its Gamagōri Ira, don’t forget in the afterlife,” the now identified man stated before he threw the girl down to the ground to let her now black blood seep into the dirt. This made Calla extremely angry as her eyes went black by the dark powers she commands. There was one thing she wasn’t going to allow ever again and that was the abuse of the people she called a family. Out from the shadow underneath her a symbology rune expanded, twisted and turned in the field. Causing many of the warriors to back away out in fear of what it could do. With good reason as another soldiers was pulled into the void when the rune touched him. With a loud battle cry the equation broke to form floating black shards in the air. After staying in place for a few seconds the shards zoomed to a single point above everyone. The darkness whorled in the air to the point it made itself look a whirlpool was suspended high above them as it made a deafening low toned sound. In the middle of the vortex it glowed a light purple color that made the some of the other regions to become a royal purple in their shading. Out of the portal came a couple of heads. One was that of a black haired woman with a bandage over her eyes while the other was of a white skull with horns. The being came out to the point everyone could only see his torso of the skull was seen and the arm the woman was grafted to. A wail from the black haired woman made several flying skulls surrounded by a lavender aura soar from the portal to attack the Imperials.

They tried to run to find it was too late to do so. The undead flying monsters fazed through numerous soldiers. Causing panic and death on the already bloody field filled with body parts of the fallen. Once the fiends went back into the portal after when they felt they accomplish the duty their master had set them upon. The god like being then used its power to lift the homunculi’s off the ground to being them to his world. Seeing this happen Calla rushed over to the Ira by pulling herself in a fast pace on the ground. She could feel herself starting to lift up. The ex-Altmer grabbed both of Gamagōri legs tightly. Being pulled up caused the Ira to fall backwards ad to be pulled up as well. The Ira see the woman grinning away as they made their way to the vortex with the others when he look at his tormentor. The being behind her was looking off in another direction until he turned to face the homunculi with the Imperial. Where ever her kind was going was place she was going to enjoy by causing as much pain to this man. This Gamagōri Ira was going to be her personal fuck toy for eternity. The god like being just gave a dark chuckle as Calla and Gamagōri, along with a few others, were the last to make their way into his realm. With that, the Ira and Calla were never seen again in this era. Homunculi were never seen in this world unless created by the foolish or summoned by those who won the favor of their Esperian leader, Zalera the Seraph of Death.

**҉**

Centuries have passed since the time Calla had been transformed and have been fused into the world of Espers. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun after such a time since the last time she was summoned from Pulse Grandeur. She shifted her sight from the clear blue sky to the one before her now. She couldn’t help but smile one of the few sincere ones she only gave to her loved ones. She, Frioor and the original Gamagōri were on this side to help in the training of the new summoner. The little Uzumaki brat and for the first time she felt whole. The last person who made her feel this way was her husband and the children they had together before she forcibly taken away from them. Calla laughed lightly at the sight of Frioor chasing Naruto around the field for something he said. Life couldn’t be any better for the Altmer turned homunculi.

* * *

 **Birth** : 9th of Second Seed in the 4E 292  
**Pulse Grandeur Entry:** 20th of Sun’s Height in the 4E 345  
**Grimoire Fiend Entry:** Homunculi  
**Grimoire Entry Date:** 8th of Hearthfire in the 4E 346

 **Upcoming Historia:** Yojimbo


	3. Yojimbo

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any brand of the Naruto franchise, the Final Fantasy franchise, that of the Elder Scrolls franchise, Bleach, Kill La Kill or any other franchise that we might include in the story.

* * *

**Key:**

"Looks whose talking”

_'Looks whose thinking'_

**_“Demonic talking of the bijuu”_ **

**_'Demonic thinking of the bijuu/Mental Conversation with certain summons’_ **

**‘Name of a Technique’**

* * *

**Chapter 03:** Yojimbo

I sighed as I looked at the newly built temple before me. I have experienced many things during my time here on this plain of existence. Many good that were followed by numerous bad ones but today was the far worst one I have ever been in. I could hear my dog whine next to me for he felt the same way.

The temple doors open to see a young woman come out of it. The person I have been tasked to guard. Something I took seriously during the years when danger approached her due to the hatred for any summoner since the down fall of the previous sin. She got onto a ledge in the portion of the road that was raised slightly higher than normal. This was in order to see the group of people that gathered in the area. These people where her followers and the believers of Yu Yevon.

They were quietly whispering amongst each other of why their priestess has asked them to gather here today. There have been rumors circulation throughout Spira about temples being made for the pilgrimage of any future summoner that may visit so they could call upon the fayth. I listen intently when she finally spoke, “My followers, they day has come for a fayth to be created. The very spirits that will help us protect the people in this time of need. For this is the way, the path, that Yu Yevon had set upon us when Yunalesca gifted us with the way to defeat sin. Sin is the embodiment of what is evil and wicked in the world, so I ask from all of you for the help in the creation.”

I looked on in surprise while my beloved friend whines in fear beside me. I cannot believe what she is asking of them. I may not be a summoner, but I understand what it is needed to create a fayth to have the ability to summon an aeon. Looking around I can see some of her family and close friends gathering around her before going into the temple. Seemingly they have agreed to do whatever is needed to protect their world. All without knowing the full extension of what is needed to be done in order to gain the wall of fayth. Looking back at my charge to see her gazing back with a soft look. Shit, I know that look. It’s the one I am all too familiar with as my own wife had given to me multiple of times as a show of love.

I have seen that face on her for months now but chosen to ignore it. By the looks if things now it was biting him in the ass. The truth of the matter is that I will never hold any love for her due to what she is willing to do to these people. Successfully denying the bond needed to make the ritual work on my end. I feel I won’t have a choice in the matter in the end. I am no fool. I was raised to be a summoner like my father before my ability to do magick’s was stripped away from me.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of two people behind me. I recognize who they were. They were my cohorts in crime here when there was trouble. I could feel their auras were off in way. Like death had slapped them in the face in a big way. Then it hit me. Turning around to them I smiled at them that I was alright before saying, “Don’t worry my friends, this is not your fault at all. Let’s go before the empress of the cavern lynches the both of ya.”

They nodded before guiding him and his day towards the young girl. This priestess has made us do many a thing during our time here, but this was this was the lowest. From stealing the hidden fayth in the temple to killing those who dared oppose the way of Yu Yevon. I haven’t taken part of the latter but something about the former made me, other than the summoner, do the deed. It was as if they were asking me to come forth to take them to this cavern for something.

I shook those thoughts away as I passed my charge. Never missing the brief look of darkness forming on her face before wiping it away clean in order to turn back to her people. When the last of the close followers of people came in, she spoke a comforting word to those that remained outside. Once she came inside the doors shut and locked behind her by a couple of servants. She gave everyone a gentle smile before giving them the same treatment with the added benefit of an explanation. More like a farce as I knew how the true ritual is supposed to go. It was not that long ago that Zanarkand had fallen that the knowledge of making an aeon was not completely lost yet. I followed everybody lead anyway since I would die either way. Better off dying as a hero than a villain when the mob of people outside chase after me if I dare try to run away. Doesn’t help that everyone is locked in here until everything was done.

The priestess ushered everyone to follow her down the winding halls. Which everyone done like the sheep they were in this dark time. After a short walk down, a few halls we all made it to the summoning hall. I can hear many of the people here gasp to see a portion of the wall already filled in with the fayth. Body upon body already stuck together on the wall to do the bidding of this fool hardy summoner. Now we are going to be part of that misuse.

Suddenly the sound of a gate was rising from the ground could be heard. Turning around with the others to see that it true. Bars of steel was sealing them inside the prayer room with her. Humming started to sing as several people began to dance in place. So, focused on the wall and on the girl that was once my charge that I did not notice the other priestess and priests of the temple in the room. Others seem to feel the same way when they saw them to as their once worried faces now changed to that of grim realization. Realization that they have been had and now were bound to this realm by this conniving girl who was to selfish for her own good.

I was the only one who did not feel that way. I long ago came to terms with the realization that I might die on this journey. It just happened to be today at the hands of a spoiled brat. I also came to terms that I won’t go alone in this endeavor as I will make sure that this girl was going down with him for her crime. When the verse came to start her portion of the ritual I moved through the mass of people. Ready to commit the act of murder for his once comrades in arms had foolishly let me keep my sword. Drawing it in the crowd I made my way until I was behind a few people in front. I continued to watch until she had her mind completely on the task at hand. The whispers of despair from the others could be heard in my ears. A slight slip of the dance was the signaled for me to move. Something I gladly took as it was too late to stop the thing from turning everyone here into a fayth. I didn’t care that I was going to be turned into something else but making sure I was taking her out with me. With the sword in my hand I walked up to the priestess. Much to the astonishment of the disillusioned followers here. As her part of the dance of the sending was finished, she twirled to a stop to face me. When she opened her eyes to me the priestess formed a look of shock when spotting the weapon. With a swift motion I swung the sword until the next thing everyone knew was that her head falling to the floor.

Before it even touched the floor, a massive crimson rune glowed brightly underneath their feet. The thud of flesh hitting the stone floor couldn’t be heard over the hymn that started to fill the room. The other priests and priestesses continued their dance as the singing of the fayth became deafening. The last I think I knew was that I was on the floor looking at the bodies of the other followers screaming and twitching. Unlike the others I felt nothing. I did not scream in pain. I did not do a thing as I watch them in their agony until darkness took me over.

* * *

Cold.

Coldness was the sensation I felt along with many other things. For some reason that feeling stuck with me in darkness of my closed eyes. Maybe combined with the feeling that I was floating in a mass of water showed how I truly felt in this moment. That I was trapped in something that I could not change in a never-ending cycle of death. I could only guess now that I will become part of the restless souls that will be forced to protect any summoner that prays to them. I will do so because I know that any future summoner is not at fault for the sins of a spoiled brat who was power hungry.

“My, my, what a soul to come before me today. I know my brothers and sisters had asked me not to interfere with the affairs of the living. Apart from what the people ask for. That being the creation of eidolon, better known as ‘aeons’ to your kind, when they did the ritual. Normally I used all the souls to make your kind while one is dominant over the others, but you alone would do for the bidding that I needed to be done on Midgard,” an unknown voice spoke in the void. I wanted to look around to see who had said that, but I knew that would be a pointless endeavor. I opened my eyes to only be proven right when I saw an inky blackness in front of me. My actions seem to make the unknown voice chuckle as my face contorted into different emotions. I did not know what to ask except the all too human one, “Who are you?”

The laughter stopped long enough to let silence come between us. I did not know why the voice suddenly stopped suddenly; maybe bewildered that I talked or was thinking over what to say. I twisted around to view my surroundings better to find that I could move from this spot. My actions were halted when the voice said something again, “I apologize for not introducing myself before. I am Arkay, the god of death, and I am here to see what to do to you. I have decided that you will become one few that will end the dream that still exist.”

“Dream? What do you mean?”

“The dream that is sin. A dream that will come to an end by you and your siblings. All of you will know when it will be time to strike. For now, this will be the last time we will speak. Do me proud by ending this suffering,” Arkay said to me before releasing my soul. So, I was going to be a glorified unsent that going to be forced to fight the thing that plagued us before. Another cage I was put into. This time for something better. Even though I did not know how long it will take for me to strike with the right person for I do not care. I will wait generations if it meant finding the right person to end the suffering of the people in Spira. White light blinded me as I fell back into the realm, I belong I could only think of one thing, _‘Here I come for justice will rain soon enough’_

* * *

This was the day that Yojimbo and Daigoro was born. That day he killed off the rest of the priests and priestess that forced him to be here. He sent the souls of the victims and killers to Arkay before the both broke apart. Going into the empty vessel wall that was recently made. Ignoring the calls, whispers and singing of the fayth that was stolen. To him they were as guilty of this crime as the loyal followers that willing sacrificed the innocent for the sake of this new religion and protection.

 **Birth** : Bales 15, 56 ( _The Age of Sin_ )

 **Pulse Grandeur Entry:** Yizmut 27, 1003 ( _The Age of Sin_ )

 **Grimoire Fiend Entry:** Crono 14, 89 ( _Unknown Age_ )

 **Grimoire Entry Date:** Crono 14, 89 ( _Unknown Age_ )

 **Upcoming Historia:** Profiles of Mrqs. Halim Ondore and Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba


End file.
